


Concern

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	Concern

She understood there were skeptics out there, and respected that they didn't believe in her abilities for their own reasons. What she truly minded was people taking her skills for granted.

Those dedicated folk who listened to her forecast their fate, leaving content. They didn't consider the sufferings she went through for them; of _course_ not, happy as they were. They had no worries, no reason for concern.

And yet... she wondered if maybe someone would notice how unsteady she became after a reading - but not even geese spared her a concerned look.

Sighing, Aunt Wu closed her eyes, letting her memories of the future flit before her as she awaited another inconsiderate fool who lusted after her knowledge of their future.


End file.
